


Are you gonna go my way?

by satans_apprentice



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_apprentice/pseuds/satans_apprentice
Summary: What if Billy caught a glimpse of Max sneaking out and ended up finding her much, much earlier, just before the Demodogs turned up around the bus?/I just wanted to see Billy get more involved in the plotHarringrove eventually ensues.





	1. Let's make a deal

 

Steve really needed to rethink his life choices after agreeing to help Dustin out with his request instead of insisting on searching for Nancy. At first he was pretty sure that the “Demogorgon” the kid was talking about would just be an unusually ugly dog or some lizard waiting for him in the basement. He wasn't that lucky of course.

 

Back into the hellhole he just managed to crawl out completely a bit ago. It’s been a year since they fought the monster and Steve wasn't your local superhero. His protective instincts kicked in to fight when he imagined Nancy and _goddamn_ Byers side by side inside that house, but has been selfishly regretting to ever becoming a part of this. After seeing those things you can't just shift back to your normal life.

 

Then again who was he bullshitting? As soon as real danger shows again and people, _Dustin_ needs his help, he was just going at it again. Even though that hole in the damn brick wall was suggesting he probably needed more than a nailed bat. Of course he tried to call Hopps, a few times actually from the boys house, but to no use, he wasn't in the office as usual. The cop was literally the only person who would believe this messed up story.

 

“Look.” Steve sighed, regretting what he was about to suggest. “You were telling me it was barely cat sized just this morning, right?”

 

“Yeah, but that was before the moulting. Probably about a wolf’s size now.” Dustin said in awe. Steve tried not to comment on how dangerous that was and the boy shouldn’t talk about it like it was cool.

 

“If he keeps growing it will be just a repeat of last years massacre...” Steve let the facts sink inthen rubbed his temples. “So... do you know a desolated area where we could lure this asshole out?” he sighed and accepted his fate.

 

Dustins smile just grew impossibly wise and fuck, Steve shouldn't enjoy hanging out with this kid and risking his life for his irresponsible pet keeping habit. Nonetheless he found himself getting a few types of meat - despite Dustin’s whining about how nougat would do just fine - to scatter all over the ground at the place he was led to. Hopefully the young Demogorgon took the same bait as the full grown one.

 

Lucas arrived a bit later, as they were setting up the trap, carrying a random girl on the back of his bike and damn, why did his responsibilities seem to just grow and grow? Weren't they supposed to keep this as a sacred secret? Steve just sighed, planting his face in his hand but kept working on the plan. They just needed to lure the monster out and burn it. No big deal, right? He could even tell the redhead later on that it was just an ugly wolf.

 

His opinion about this “random girl” quickly changed when the boys seemingly gave zero shit about Steve dropping everything to fix this bullshit that they caused and only talked behind that car. Sure, he could see they had issues to fix but its been twenty damn minutes and this redhead worked extra hard, trying to finish up as soon as possible.

 

“Hey dickheads! How come the only one to help me out is this random girl?” he shouted, the boys finally dragging their asses up to help.

 

Managing to finish in time, they all hid in the bus to keep an eye out for the monster. Thats when he found out the girl was called Max, and Billy _fucking_ Hargrove was her step brother. Steve was sure he would get into serious trouble for this, when the girl admitted she might have sneaked out. Everything was just goddamn peachy, wasn't it? However he couldn't let his focus waver since the Demogorgon could crawl out from whatever hole he was in, at any point. He promised Max he will take her home right after this mess and she will explain things to her parents. With a hint of lie of course.

 

At least that was the goddamn plan. Nothing could go as planned these days, could it? He felt his blood grow cold when he heard something rumble. Something that... started to sound less and less like a monster and more like... rock? Oh hell no. That goddamn loud music could either scare away or signal to the monster that there were people - food - around. Neither was the ideal situation after setting up the trap. Steve ran to the window of the bus and saw a way too familiar Camaro parking up not so far away from them. Billy fucking Hargrove confirmed.

 

For a few minutes Steve wasn't living in the present. He was reliving the minutes he entered Byers house and insisted to stay while Nancy and Jonathan tried to make him forcibly leave for his own sake. He didn't get why would he need to do that for his own good and wouldn't budge. He wanted to understand what was going on. Surely, nothing will convince Billy to leave either.

 

“Oh my god, thats my brother, he will kill me if he sees me here.” Max panicked and it didn't seem much of an exaggeration. Steve wondered if Billy ever hit his step sister.

 

He was prepared to fight one monster in worst case tonight, he hadn’t signed up for two. Steve was sure he would slowly grow bald thanks to these kids. It was only a matter of seconds until Billy spotted the bikes, his grin growing wide as ever, seemingly sweet but promising hell.

 

“Max!” he coaxed. “Maxine, you little shit! I know you're here with your nerd friends.” Billy shouted now, not able to conceal his anger for long.

 

Steve wasn't really sure how to handle the guy, but he really didn't feel like leaving his bat behind. He decided to get off the bus with it, hide the nailed part behind his back as much as he was able to. Billys angry stare changed into an amused one once again, adding a slight crazy aura to the man. Not like Steve could completely blame him this time, looking for a missing family member at night was probably really annoying.

 

“Am I dreaming or is that you, Harrington?” Billy sounded ecstatic. He probably found the situation way too absurd so he momentarily forgot his anger.

 

“Yeah its me, don't cream your pants.” he sighed, walking calmly towards the other. Billy just responded with an other grin and licked his lips visibly.

 

“So thats your new hobby? Hanging out with little kids at night in an abandoned bus? Who would’ve thought of the school’s golden boy, King Steve Harrington?” Steve grunted at the accusation, not pleased with the idea of the other implying he was doing something indecent.

 

“Look, this might seem absurd...” he ran his hand through his hair and searched for the most believable explanation. “But Dustin was afraid there’s a monster hiding in the forest, and he was having bad nightmares for the past week.” he bullshitted all of a sudden. “I’m showing him that he has nothing to be scared of.” Sounded like a decent lie, Steve mentally patted himself on the back.

  
“Well thats where you're fucking wrong, Harrington.” Billy grinned and fumed with anger while the brunette cursed his bad selection of words. “There’s a lot to be scared of.” he walked closer while and hovered over Steve. The unsaid “ _especially me_ ” lingered in the air. Steve felt like this was the time where Billy had enough and was about to punch his face in. That is until the other got close enough to see what he was holding. “Is that a fucking nailed bat?” Billys eyes grew huge with a sparkle of challenge in them. “This is just getting better and better. You know it won’t protect you from nothing, pretty boy.”

 

“Look.” Steve said quickly. “I don’t know why your step-sister got involved in all of this. I didn't even know who she was until a bit ago, but I know she’s Dustin’s friend and she wanted to help. I told her I’m gonna drive her home as soon as we finish, which would've been a few minutes later. “ Steve lied again, hoping Billy would be at least a bit naive. After all, not all of it was a lie.

 

“Ah thats really cute.” Billy laughed like he heard the best joke of his life, then leaned in a bit too close to Steves face. “You think I care.” he licked his lips, then leaned back just a few centimetres. “You also think I don't know that this Lucas kid is around, huh? Who else would make my sister sneak out of the house?” Steve was about to deny that but didn't have the chance. “You take me as an even bigger idiot than I thought.” Billy snarled unbelievingly. “Hm..? Do you think I’m an idiot?” his voice dangerously dropped an octave lower and thats when Steve knew he was fucked.

 

There was no way of delaying their clash even longer. Billy _wanted_ to fight. And he always got what he wanted.

 

“Five o'clock Steve! Five o'clock! STEVE!” Dustin screamed from the bus.

 

That broke the tension for a second and took both of them off guard. Steve immediately took a defensive stance with the bat and couldn't care how Billy thought he lost his mind.

 

“Don't tell me you’re this invested in this bullshit.” Billy laughed and grabbed Steve on the shoulder, very much annoyed to lose his attention.

 

“Billy!” Steve pleaded, which immediately got the others attention. “This one single time and for your own sake, please, you need to get inside your car and drive away.” he said, almost sure he was talking to pure air which was confirmed as the other just started to laugh loudly.

 

“Seriously you're freaking mad. What did you take, Harrington? And what the fuck do you expect me to say?” he growled, squeezing the others shoulder harder. “Oh yeah, as you wish, princess. After all, I just drove around this shithole for hours to go home without my sister when I just found her. Because a preppy boy like you tells me its for my own sake.” Billy grew more and more angry and Steve was about to slap some sense in him - which would’ve ended the other way around - when he spotted the Demogorgon slowly inching closer.

 

Apparently his fear must’ve been obvious as Billy followed his stare and noticed the monster too.

 

“Okay, what the hell is going on, Harrington? What the shit is that over there?” Billy frowned, easing his grip on the boy but still standing his ground. Of course he wouldn't run, just why would he make Steve’s life easier?

 

“The monster in the forest.” he decided to admit, there wasn't much to lie about after he saw it. “You caught me, I lied. It’s real. Can you get in the goddamn bus at least, so it doesn't eat you up alive?” Steve was sure he slurred some words, his heartbeat was fastening up as the Demogorgon got closer and closer. At least at this point Billy seemed to listen one time in his goddamn life and ripped the bus door open. Steve exhaled, shifting his full attention to the danger and moved in a direction that the monster would get closer to the meat pile as he walked towards him.

 

“STEVE!” It was Lucas this time, screaming his name. The brunette tensed up. If Billy started beating the boy up while Steve was trying to save all of their asses, he swore to God- “Three o'clock! Another one!”

 

Steve froze and just wanted to also climb inside the bus. He wouldn't make it in time though. He ducked as one of the Demogorgons attacked, soon got up to his feet and gave the other one a good swing in its stomach. His senses were sharpened thanks to all the sudden adrenaline rushing through his whole body. He felt numb, yet more powerful than ever.

 

He committed a big mistake though, being sure that there was only two that he needed to handle. He noticed it a bit too late that a third one was running towards him from the dark. Everything happened way too fast, but a harsh pull on his hand, and a loud whacking noise registered first in his brain. Then he saw Billy holding something in his hand that looked like a pipe.

 

“Want to fucking die, Harrington? Get to the car for fucks sake!”

 

Steve couldn’t be happier that Billy wasn't the type to freeze upon facing supernatural shit like him at that first time. He was quick on his legs again, careful not to let another Demogorgon behind him. He got the children out of the bus, then made them get in the car, while him and Billy protected them from both ways. Steve didn’t want to admit that the other probably did much more damage to those motherfuckers, even though he has been in the ‘business’ for longer. When they got a moment to breathe, they also got in the car and closed the door. Most of them knew that this still didn’t mean much protection.

 

“What the fuck is happening in this fucking shithole of a town?” Billy shouted, finally freaking out.

 

“Let me tell you that later on, when we are more than three meters away from one of these!” Steve shouted back.

 

Around ten more Demogorgons emerged from all around them, seeming ready to rip the car to pieces. Steve wasn’t entirely sure they’d make it. He remembered the wall in Dustin’s basement. Billy was just about to run some over, when the monsters all jerked up, staring at the same direction and ran off to the woods. They all held their breaths for a few more seconds, before Billys laugh broke the silence.

 

“Heh, seems like they do have some common sense after all.” Billy noted jokingly, like their lives weren't just hanging on the edge a moment ago.

 

“They could have eaten us alive along with your car. They are running towards something. Something more important than us.” Steve stated. He wasn’t sure why he even cared at this point.

 

“The lab is that way.” Dustin noted enthusiastically, then paled for a second. “The gate? Do you think someone..? Steve, we should check it out, just in case.” he wasn't sure what he can say with Billy around so he cut his sentences short. Steve kind of agreed with Dustin though.

 

“Whoa whoa, did you all fucking forget that you’re in MY car?” Billy asked, seemingly a bit confused whom and what he should be angry about at the exact moment. “Why the hell should we go after those monsters? Police sure can do more than some kindergarten escapees.”

 

Steve and the kids looked at each other, not sure what do to about the situation. Did Steve agree? Completely. Who would want to look for those monsters? On the other hand, something must have happened at the lab. Someone might be in serious trouble.

 

“It’s fine. I’m gonna check it out. You guys head home. It’s been enough excitement for you all today.” Steve said and as soon as Billy was about to open his mouth he continued. “Keep your breath, you don't need to drive them home, Lucas and Dustin can take their bike, I’m sure they would've killed us here a few minutes ago if we would be their priorities. Come on.”

 

Steve nodded to the others and almost got out the car, when Billy roughly dragged him back and held onto his arm a bit too forcefully. Almost like a nice ‘don't go’ gesture, but with a bruising grip.

 

“You managed to get the hell away from those monsters in time because I got here. You won’t get this lucky one more time.” Billy warned. “This eager to get yourself killed?”

 

“Thats cute” Steve mimicked Billys voice from before. “You think that was the first time I faced those monsters.” he stated with a small grin. “You’re a bit late to this party. I get that you don't want to be involved, I very much do, but let me go.”

 

The children in the back just kept silent, still not sure if it was safe to move. Especially Lucas, he didn’t forget that Billy was going to kick his ass just before the Demogorgons arrived. He pushed way too far with making Max sneak out this time of the night.

 

“Lets make a deal here, Harrington.” Billy sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “I will drive to this lab or whatever and let you shitheads check what you want in LESS than fifteen minutes, then we are leaving and you’re filling me in on whatever’s happening in this shithole of a town. No lies. You in?"  


  
It was pretty risky to involve one more person in this mess, but Billy just fought a few Demogorgons, so it wasn't like he could bullshit his way out of this anyways. Also the other seemed more curious about the situation than angry at them that Steve couldn't let this opportunity slip.

 

“And you’re not laying a finger on any of the kids.” Steve added quickly. “Deal.”

 

He would have shook Billys hand, but he was still gripping his arm. Then the other pulled back slowly and started up the engine, while Steve closed the door. He wasn’t sure if Billy would keep to that addition of the deal as he didn't comment on it, but for now he just raised an eyebrow, and stepped on the gas without a warning. Steve had to grab on for his dear life, he didn't even buckle up yet, that asshole. This didn't promise to be a smooth ride.


	2. You owe me a lot of shit for this

 

If Steve was ever wondering how a ride with Billy Hargrove would feel, this is exactly how he’d have imagined it. Buckling up didn't help much either, as whenever the blonde had the chance to, he waited until the last second to take the sharpest turns. Forget the monsters, Steve would be happy to just get out of this car alive. The music was still on, although even Billy found it wiser to turn the volume down as they had the chance of luring the Demogorgons close again.

 

“You missed the turn!” Dustin exclaimed upset, when the blonde was too preoccupied with lighting a cigarette in his mouth instead of listening to the instructions. He exhaled the smoke slowly, then suddenly hit the breaks. Everyone got the wind knocked out of them, but the belts kept them in their seats.

 

“Aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself now, shithead?” Billy turned around angrily, clearly not happy with the way the kids thought they could talk to him. “Don't push it too far or I’ll drag you all out of my car and slap some manners into you.”

 

“Billy!” Steve warned this time, though aware that the blonde still had the upper hand. He probably wasn't as curious about the monsters as they were desperate to go to the lab.

 

“Listen, princess.” he swapped the direction of his anger, fast. God, did he sound upset. “Just because you decided to adopt all these shitheads, including Max, I’m not about to join your family play. Tell them to watch their mouths if you want them to be able to speak tomorrow.” That successfully shut the whole car up, leaving only tension in the air. “And don’t you think that Lucas is off the hook.” he warned, looking the kid in the eyes through the mirror.

 

“Look, I’ve said I’m gonna tell you what’s going on exactly, but you’re gonna have to leave the kids out of this.” Steve insisted.

 

“I’m gonna let him live another day until I hear the whole story. If you try to bullshit me, I’ll notice. You’re a horrible liar.”

 

This was probably as close to a promise as Steve could get with Billy, so he just sighed and let it go. He would think of something later on anyways. The blonde finished smoking and only after that did he decide to drive again. Steve took the map from Dustin and started to instruct where to go without hurting Billy’s fragile pride. They suddenly stopped before the gate in front of the lab and they all got out rather quickly, when they noticed the building had no power.

 

“This is bad news, Steve.” Dustin worried, trying to think and make out what was happening inside. “I’ve never seen this place look so... dead.”

 

Steve wasn't around the lab that much to know that, and it was pretty late after all so it probably wasn't that weird that it was dark... right? As they listened more closely though, the Demogorgons’ distant screech could be heard. They were inside - no doubt. Steve cursed under his breath, then looked behind his back as he heard something. Another car was getting closer and soon Jonathan and Nancy climbed out of the vehicle.

 

That wasn't just bad news because Steve still wasn't over their probable break-up, but also because it turned out that Will and Mike was nowhere to be found.

 

“They are not in there, are they?” Dustin asked, sounding pretty worried at this point.

“We are not sure. Why?” Instead of an answer, they listened to the Demogorgons’ screeching sound again, which just made the tension grow.

 

Steve was sure their discussed time with Billy was almost up, so he wasn't surprised when the blonde got out of the car and walked up to them. He closed his eyes and sighed, before looking up again. Nancy and Jonathan looked at the blonde with wide eyes, then back to Steve like it was him that made a horrible mistake.

 

“What is he doing there?” Nancy asked finally, in a hushed tone, trying not to cause a scene. Steve was about to sum up the situation quickly, but Billy placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Schedule your gossip party for a later date. Are you guys done with looking for your monsters?” he asked pretty uneasy, not really feeling like staying so close to the Demogorgons apparent hideout. Steve could relate to that.

 

“Their brothers are missing.” he decided to say after all, then took a deep breath. “And they probably have a reason to think they’re inside. We can't leave.” he furrowed his brows, but realised his mistake. “I mean, I won't.”

 

Billy grunted, gripping Steve’s arm and pulling him aside. Nancy was about to protest, she didn't like the blondes attitude.

 

“Save your breath for later, princess, I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.” Billy glared at her but she probably only stayed behind because Steve nodded towards her. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked Steve angrily, when the others were a few meters further. “Still not over the chick? She seemingly moved on pretty easily.” he huffed, then noticed he was still holding onto Steve’s arm. Shoving him back a bit, he continued “You don't need to try and play the hero for her. I cant even comprehend why you think a bunch of kids should be out here, handling this shit?”

 

Billy seemed to lose his sense of reality so bad that he started to use logic on Steve. The brunette had to let out a chuckle because this was just hilarious. He was sure he looked crazy, but did he care? Not really.

 

“I didn’t know you cared.” Steve said mockingly, then sighed as Billy seemingly wasn’t in the mood for messing around. “Look, You really are late to this whole mess.” he ran his hand through his hair. “This... this is not the first time something like this is happening in Hawkins. I understand if you want to leave and take your sister home, we can get a ride from Byers.

 

“Let me get this straight.” Billy smiled cruelly and stepped a bit closer. “So you’d rather grab a ride from the guy that now bangs your girlfriend and attempt on saving their brothers from a dozen flesh eating monsters, when you couldn’t even handle one of them?”he asked, amusement clear in his eyes. Ouch, now that was uncalled for.

 

“Look, we pretty much broke up and-” Steve caught himself and stopped before he was getting too defensive. “Anyways, that doesn't matter right now. We’ve been in this together before and I’m not leaving them behind.”

 

Steve was sure that this was the point Billy would just get frustrated, punch him in the face, then leave. What broke their intense staring contest after all was the light suddenly turning back on, and the entrance gate opening automatically a few seconds later. They were all pretty confused, but Steve managed to act the quickest.

 

“Let’s get back in the car, I don't know what’s happening.” he grabbed Billy, pulling him back towards the others.

 

“We’re driving in.” Nancy stated.

 

That was a decision. Not up to discussion. Steve nodded, then told them to be careful and head out as soon as they see any monsters around. His priority was to keep the kids safe at the moment and Billy seemingly went along with waiting a few minutes more after all.

 

They all got in the car again, buckled in, then Billy turned it around, ready to flee in case it was needed. They all were staring intensely at the entrance of the building, barely making out some movement. Just a minute or two later the screeches got louder. Billy moved his hand onto the stick shift but Steve put his hand on top of his, stopping him, signing to wait a bit more. Just a bit later they could make out two cars coming from the building. Steve was barely aware of the fact that he held the blondes hand until this point, but he decided that it was the worst timing to give that a deeper thought, so he moved the shift stick in the first gear.

 

“Lets go, it must be them!” Steve panicked, while everyone else face was sticking to the back window.

 

Billy grunted, not really happy with everyones new habit of ordering him around, but he also didn't intend to die so he complied. Byers’ and a police car stormed out from the gate and they were right behind them in seconds.

 

“Follow them, you don't want to head home right now, believe me.” Steve said, not sure what Billy had in mind. “If those monsters got a sniff of us from before, that might lead them to your house.” Okay, maybe that one was a lie. A very much needed one though.

 

“You know you owe me a lot of shit for this, Harrington.”

 

Billy just sounded tired at this point. Steve was still sure he’d have to compensate the guy. Hell, even though the blonde was an asshole, he would feel _bad_ for not doing so.They ended up at the Byers house of course, the same place as last year. And Steve _just_ got over his nightmares involving this building. As soon as they parked, the kids fled out of the car, seemingly very happy to finally get further from Billy. Steve could spot Hopps and Joyce hurrying in the house, so he was sure they’d handle the kids and the situation just great without him. He wasn't the masterplan type of guy anyways.

 

He looked over to the other seat to notice Billy was looking at him expectantly with one eyebrow raised. Steve let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and leaned back in the seat.

 

“You better speak up this time, Harrington. You’re lucky I’ve let most of my frustration out on those monsters a bit ago.” he said in a vaguely sane manner and lit a new cigarette. “This whole ‘shut up and drive’ situation is getting out of hand.”

 

“You sure didn't expect this, when you left home, huh?” Steve smiled sympathetically, but the silence and tension made him skip the rest of the small talk. “This all started a year ago....”  
  
He pretty much went through the whole story from his point of view, even though he did leave Barb out. He still needed to face that inner turmoil himself, he didn't need a person like Billy knowing about it. Talking about someone like Eleven was probably the hardest part, as Steve never really met her, just heard about the story. Apparently she got rid of last years Demogorgon completely, which had let them live in peace until now. He wished he’d have seen the girl’s abilities up-close.

 

“So these monsters are literally just a few days old and an adult one was on a rampage here last year…” Billy summed up, still kind of unbelieving, but didn’t question anything“You’re lucky I saw those monsters with my own eyes.” Billy tapped on the wheel in a bit of a frantic manner. “You do realise you sound like you’ve finally lost it though, right pretty boy?”

 

Steve just smiled at that, he would rather deal with the blondes mocking, than the tension. “I don't want to hear that from you.” he rolled his eyes.

For the first time in a while, Billys eyes lit up in an amused manner. He always did that when Steve sassed him back. It usually was followed by a rough shove on the shoulder though.

 

“What makes you think I haven't already lost it too?” Billy grinned.

 

“Never intended to imply I thought otherwise.” Steve held the eye contact challengingly.

 

Billy didn't snap or get frustrated, just laughed at that and shook his head. Peace was a nice change for once. Maybe even the blonde needed to just chill and re-evaluate his life in a crisis.

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t this the part where survival instincts are supposed to kick in and everyone runs for their lives? As far as possible?”

 

Hearing something as simple as that, fairly logical and obvious to just _avoid fighting_ sounded way too absurd from Billys mouth. Steve bursted out laughing, even though the question was very well-founded.

 

“I mean yes, totally.” he calmed down and switched to a more serious tone” Except for the fact that if we don’t stop this madness, there’s not much chance anyone else is able to. Basically we are the only ones left who ever faced these monsters. Not even the authorities were really involved... If we just leave, then the monsters will continue on rampaging. Not to mention that no-one will believe us. Our families wouldn't leave with us, they'd think we went crazy.”

 

Billy stared at the brunette, then threw out his second cigarette butt from the window since they were talking. Steve hoped that wasn’t the normal amount he usually smoked. A silent minute passed, but the blonde still didn’t speak up.

 

“Look, you really don’t have to stay, I’ve just told the story because I promised to. Hell, I’ll even drag Max out to leave with you if that’s what you need to do.” Steve said and he meant it. He knew how it was to be dragged into his hell without a choice and he’d never think anything bad of someone who would rather pass.

 

“Sure, and drive home with the thought of having a few children protecting my ass from the evil and basically just get ready to label myself as dog food if you all fail at it.” he grunted, obviously not putting too much faith in the crew.

 

Steve would’ve argued on that but the blonde seemed way too tense to be able to take a lecture well about how they managed to get rid of a Demogorgon before. Even if that was mostly thanks to Eleven. They didn’t have her this time. Fine, maybe Billy did have a fair point.

 

“I’m sure we would handle it one way or another.” Steve insisted on it anyways. “But… I’m also positive that another strong hand would minimalize the damages on our side.” he said carefully and Billy snorted at that.

 

“Happy to be at your service, King Steve. Your words are too flattering.” he grinned and mimicked a bow pitifully.

 

“We shall decide thee role in the battle later, after we discussed strategy with the council.” Steve was going along with the blondes attempt on sarcasm.

 

Billy wasn’t used to the brunette catching on and sassing back, his grin returned to full bloom and licked his lips. Steve was never sure what the blondes next reaction be so he rather skipped whatever the other was about to say with speaking up again.

 

“They are probably wondering where we are by now.” he nodded towards the house, then turned to open the car, but a hand pulled him back again.

 

“Give me another minute.” Billy exhaled, shifting back to a rather serious tone. “Let me stomach the fact for another minute that we might not even live to see an other day.”

 

Steve was surprised that the other had thought this whole grim situation through like that. But then again, it was probably them who took it way too lightly. For him it was just the usual ‘do your best and see if you survive this time’ strategy. He quickly reminded himself that he ran like a baby the first time he saw the monster. Also after this whole mess with Nancy, he wasn’t sure he was in the mood to worry about his survival either. His attention was brought back by Billy shifting in his seat, turning to face Steve. He seemed rather mischievous, so the brunette shifted too and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re the lucky winner, thank to the lack of options.” Billy smirked, and before Steve was able to ask what he even meant by that, he wasn’t able to speak anymore.

 

He found himself being kissed. By Billy _fucking_ Hargrove. Steve’s brain went on auto-pilot and all he could do was let out a surprised grunt. He moved back out of reflex, but Billy anticipated that, so his hand was already on the back of his head. Thanks to his gasp, it was quite easy for the blonde to deepen the kiss.

 

Steve was shocked but he couldn’t find the strength or the necessity to try and push the other away again, which he surely should have been doing. Actually there were probably a lot of things he should have been doing in that situation. It didn’t actually feel wrong or bad though, so Steve just settled on pressing forward and tilting his head in a way that provided Billy with a better angle. He didn’t really need to think too seriously about it, it was Billy after all, so he decided on going along.

 

The kiss was just as their other encounters, intense and messy. Steve was never kissed by a boy before, and he wasn’t sure why it never crossed his mind to try it. Billy’s mouth wasn't as soft as a girl’s and he was more teeth than tongue, which sort of ended up in an unspoken challenge between them. Steve wasn’t in the mood to back down, so they would’ve been at it much longer if it wasn't for a rather strong bite on his lip. The brunette pulled back with a hiss and licked the immediately throbbing skin to smooth the pain. He had a rather confused expression as soon as the realisation settled in him. It wasn’t every day he made out with his biggest bully. Steve looked at Billy expectantly, waiting for some sorts of explanation. Or just a mean comment. A laugh. Anything, but the silent tension and feeling of uncertainty.

 

“You can’t expect me to walk in the door of death without a good luck kiss.” Billy said finally with a faked serious expression. That crumbled quickly too though since he was more than amused by the look on Steves face. He licked his lips for emphasis, then winked at the brunette in a playful manner. “Come on, we already made sure to be fashionably late.” he said, then got out of the car, shutting the door loud after himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got excited by the comments and the amount of kudos received so I tried to get the new chapter out as soon as I could!   
> (´∀｀)♡
> 
> Wanted to write a bit less per chapter but these boys make me want to write more and more ahaha
> 
> Please let me know what do you think so far! (´ε｀ )


	3. Two steps back

 

> _“You can’t expect me to walk in the door of death without a good luck kiss.” Billy said finally with a faked serious expression. That crumbled quickly too though since he was more than amused by the look on Steves face. He licked his lips for emphasis, then winked at the brunette in a playful manner. “Come on, we already made sure to be fashionably late.” he said, then got out of the car, shutting the door loud after himself._

 

Steve just rolled his eyes and got out of the car too. He was clearly not content with the answer, but at the same time he wasn't the type to think way too hard over something like a kiss. Which was probably very healthy for his sanity. It was unexpected, but nice, end of the story. The day he would start to get emotionally invested in Billy Hargrove is the day he’d go mental.

 

Steve wiped his lips, even if that did nothing to help to conceal his swollen lips. The door wasn't locked, so they just walked right in and shut it behind themselves. Of course one of the first thing he saw was Byers hovering over Will and Nance consoling him. Steve felt sorry for Jonathan even if the sight did make his heart sting with jealousy.

 

He made sure no-one caught him stalling for a second longer than necessary, then walked to the table where the kids already started to discuss something. Max shifted uncomfortably with Billy around again, but the blonde for once didn't seem interested in bullying his sister. More critical matters at hand for now.

 

“Like the mind flayer.” was the first thing Steve caught as he listened in the conversation. Whatever Dustin meant, he sounded spooked.

 

“What?” Steve and the rest of the table - who weren’t pro in nerdy games - synchronously asked.

 

Instead of a quick explanation, the kids found an awfully heavy and probably horribly old book and pointed to a picture of a weird alien. Steve shifted a bit uncomfortably, not sure how could that really help them, but then again no-one else had better things to discuss anyways. Billy grunted as the kids started to discuss and explain the relation between the mind flayer and the monster they are supposedly against this time. So it wasn’t _just_ Demogorgons, how great.

 

Hopps joined the conversation too, clearly having similar opinions as Billy. Dustin wasn’t having it though, he thoroughly sassed the policeman to the point Nancy had to join in to get him back to the point.

 

“He’s my favourite.” Steve whispered to Billy.

 

“Can see why.” he said, which sounded almost like a compliment. “You both are horribly annoying.” Of course it wasn’t. Steve just smiled at that.

 

Dustin continued on with the explanation until... it didn’t work with real life. Summoning an undead army did sound a pretty lit solution but impossible. Steve felt fairly useless for not being able to put in any useful ideas. However considering it was mainly Hopps and the kids arguing over the plan, he didn’t mind not being a part of it. That was until Joyce appeared from one of the rooms and even the chief had to give in for her request to fight the monster.

 

Eventually they all agreed to go along with Mike’s idea, which was to wake Will up and make him 'spy' on the ‘mind flayer’. It wasn’t much of a lead but that was all they had. Hopps was immediately on it, trashing everything out of the outside shed so the kid wouldn’t recognise he’s home. Steve was about to go to help him when Billy turned to him.

 

“So does this happen a lot?” he asked, clearly not impressed with the fact he had to follow a plan instead of making it. “Having a few children tell you guys what to do?” he sounded pretty tense.

 

“Well, it does sound fairly dumb when you phrase it like that.” Steve said jokingly, but the blonde just raised his eyebrows and turned to leave. “Billy!” he hurried after him. Steve couldn’t have him leaving right now.

 

“Untwist your panties, I just need to cool my head.” Billy growled, then headed back probably to his car.

 

Steve tried hard to believe that the other wont just hop in and drive away, but he never knew what could he expect when it came to that guy. He knew better than to go after him, so he just went to the shed, checking if Hopps needed any further help. They needed to cover the whole space with fabric, foil, bags, whatever they could find. Just to make sure Will wouldn’t realise where he was.

 

Nancy joined Steve pretty soon, and he uncomfortably shifted. He expected a pretty awkward small talk, which she was happy to provide with. Steve wasn’t angry with her over the fact she’d rather be with Jonathan. He was angry because she apparently kept fooling him with her ‘love’ for a year. And after all of that, she didn’t even break up with him properly. Just disappeared with Jonathan and stopped caring about him whatsoever. Like the past year didn’t even happen. Steve noticed his mood and aura getting pretty gloomy, so instead he just asked her about some stuff he didn’t actually care about. Same old, same old. Playing along is much easier.

 

The others slowly arrived too, with all the stuff they found in the house that could be used to cover the walls. Even Billy joined in the end, but not without complaining about how slow the whole crew was with the job. Steve might have mentioned it that it’d have been faster if he helped out from the beginning. It wasn’t too long until they finished up, ready to tie the kid up and interrogate him.

 

“I wonder what the police would say if they found us bullying a twelve years old kid.” Billy laughed darkly, clearly entertained by how absurd this looked.

 

“Thirteen. And I _am_ the police.” Hopps sighed, which took the other aback.

 

“This shit is just getting better and better.” he whistled. Steve wished he could enjoy the situation just half as much as Billy did.

 

They headed back to the Byers house, agreeing that only people who are very close to Will should stick around as they needed to get an emotional reaction.

 

“So the princess took you back?” the blonde asked when they were inside, just a bit away from the others. Steve looked at him confused. “Saw her going after you to the shed not so much later. Knew she wouldn't settle with the less capable one for too long.” he said harshly.

 

Not like Steve was protective of either Jonathan or Nancy, but Billy's comment did irk him a bit.

 

“Untwist your panties.” he repeated the other’s words from before. “Your kiss wasn't in vain, I’m still single thanks for being interested. You can leave your CV on the side.” he smirked, quite content with himself.

 

That slightly changed, when in the span of a second he found himself being shoved into the wall. Billy was hovering over him and for the first time Steve wasn’t sure if the other wanted to punch him or kiss him. Honestly he preferred the latter but not with the kids around.

 

“Would you shut your mouth?” Billy fumed but in a shushed manner.

 

“What?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows, not really getting the problem. “You’re being very prude for someone who shoved their tongue down my throat a bit ago.”

 

Steve could literally see Billy’s remaining self control crack. To be really honest he was surprised that the other hadn’t punched him by then. Steve knew how dangerous was to say shit like that to Billy, who was the type to punch first, ask questions later. He didn't give a shit if the blonde shoved him around, targeted him during basketball practice and basically tried to claim the title of the king of the school by any means possible. He wasn’t invested in shit like that, not since last year.

 

However Steve drew the line at being kissed, then almost getting punched for bringing it up. He wasn’t exactly sure why was Billy like that though, he thought he’d get more shit for kissing back. Unless the problem was that other people were around?

 

“No-one heard it, chill for a second.” he blurted out, not entirely sure if that was the reason.

 

A few second passed until Billy settled on shoving Steve against the closest furniture, which was a wardrobe. He knocked down a few books, while grabbing on for support.

 

Just when Steve felt like he was a step closer to getting along with Billy. The other had to shove him two steps back. Not just literally. Steve just sighed, placed things back onto the furniture, then went to the living room to pick up his nailed bat. No, not to smash Billy’s head in, no matter how much he felt like doing that sometimes. Most of the others were in the shed and he felt safer at least having a weapon in his hands or just in his close proximity. He was pacing around in the kitchen, when Hopps bursted into the house, placing a piece of paper on the table, then writing morse codes on it. Steve was confused, but apparently that’s how Will communicated with them. Didn’t take long to crack the short message the boy wanted to tell them.

 

_Close gate._

 

Now Steve didn't know too much about that gate but even he knew that was pretty much impossible. You cant just press a button to close a door to an other dimension. That worry of his was pretty short lived as the telephone started to ring. Everyones head immediately turned to the source of the noise, but Dustin was the quickest to react, picking it up, then smashing the phone down. When it rang again, Nancy ripped the whole gadget out of the wall, then thrown it on the ground.

 

“Do you think he heard that?” Max asked, really tense.

 

“It’s just a phone... it could be anywhere. Right?” Steve asked but started to feel panicked too.

 

Will couldn't get to know where were they, because that meant the monster would also get the information about their whereabouts. The whole room seemed tense and panicked, when a really distant noise creeped through the walls. Everyone walked to the window that was facing the forest.

 

“Thats not good.” Dustin said, his face pale. A little bit of understatement here, buddy.

 

Steve immediately looked around for Billy, because he didn't see him since he stormed off and spotted him in the end of the hallway. “They found us.” he announced as he walked closer, not really sure what else could he say in the situation.

 

Billy paled for a second, quickly processing the situation with a frown on his face, then hurriedly headed to the kitchen. Steve was about to protest that it’s a horrible idea to leave the house now, but the blonde seemed to just search for the pipe he brought along with him from before. Maybe he was smarter than Steve gave him credit for. They hurriedly gathered in the living room and the others swarmed in from outside too. Everyone was on edge, gathering anything and everything they could fight with. The people who had any sort of weapons formed a small circle around the ones who didn't. Not like that would mean too much of a protection if the monsters break in but it was sort of consoling. Billy was next to Steve and in front of his sister. It was kind of relieving to see that after all those arguments with Max, he’d look out for her in crisis.

 

Even if they did face those monsters once already that day, it didn’t make them feel more confident. They were all intensely staring at the woods, their heads following any sound they heard their gazes shifting from one window to an other. It was the worst one minute of Steves life. He held his breath and sharpened his reflexes. The Demogorgons were growling and screeching outside, seemingly ready to burst in at any point. There were probably a few of them. There was a particularly loud screech from right in front of the house, then it abruptly came to a stop. A few silent seconds have passed, when the window finally scattered, and one of those monsters landed in the living room. Passed out on the ground though.

 

The whole room stepped back from it at once, some letting out a squeal by the sight. Everyone was recovering from the shock, and Hopps started to walk closer with having it at gunpoint. You never knew with these assholes. That one seemed perfectly dead though. Steve let out a shaky breath, then lowered his bat. The noises seemed to disappear, but the pressuring question was _why_.As the door creaked, they all quickly turned around lifting their weapons, ready to fight again.

 

Steve was more than shocked to see a young girl entering the house. Especially after it seemed like... the demogorgon was practically thrown into the house. There was no way she did that... except if she was...

 

“Eleven.” Mike said shakily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted to write more for this chapter, but realised it'd be about a 5-6k word chapter, so I just ended it conveniently here
> 
> Can't wait to have time to write the next one, hope you guys liking this so far!
> 
> I'm really happy to read and answer comments so if you have anything to say you know what to do, hehe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't properly written fanfics in years and am pretty self conscious if it's worth to continue or not, so some comments and kudos would make my day here orz  
> This was pretty much of a leading up chapter, I want to make it much more about the boys!


End file.
